Nightmare
by SDJ
Summary: This is Sasuke's nightmare about Itachi. I used a lot of Linkin Park songs and put verses of them together to make a songfic. It's actally pretty cool. Please R&R! not Itasasu [light sasusaku] [oneshot]


Ok so this is a strange fic using a bunch of Linkin park songs all added to a fic…I don't know, don't ask.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto characters nor these songs from Linkin Park.

00000000000000000000000000000

Feet hit the ground quickly, running as fast as humanly possible. I needed to get away, needed to run.

_It's easier to run  
Replacing this pain with something numb_

_  
It's so much easier to go  
Than face all this pain here all alone_

_Something has been taken  
From deep inside of me  
A secret I've kept locked away  
No one can ever see  
Wounds so deep they never show  
They never go away  
Like moving pictures in my head  
For years and years they've played_

But no matter how fast I ran he was always right there. One step ahead and staring back at me with those red eye's.

_Can't you see that you're smothering me  
Holding too tightly  
Afraid to lose control  
'Cause everything that you thought I would be  
Has fallen apart right in front of you_

He's staring, and I'm falling. And all of a sudden I remember everything, and these memories won't leave me alone. And they all tell me to forget you, but they don't know. I can't forget you because you're a part of me.

_Nothing ever stops all these thoughts  
And the pain attached to them  
Sometimes I wonder why this is happening  
It's like nothing I can do  
Will distract me when  
I think of how I shot myself in the back again  
'Cause from the infinite words I could say  
Put all the pain you gave to me on display  
But didn't realize  
Instead of setting it free  
I took what I hated and made it part of me_

And I know that it's all my fault, I've realized that. Because you were always my incentive, my reason. And I used you just like you used me.

_And now  
You've become a part of me  
You'll always be right here  
You've become a part of me  
You'll always be my fear  
I can't separate myself from what I've done  
I've given up a part of me  
I've let myself become you_

And I left Konoha to find you. I wanted to get rid of you so I could live. And yet I am you and you are me. We are missing-nin that ran away for power. And no matter how hard I try I will always be an Uchiha who ran away-just like you.

_Hearing your name  
The memories come back again  
I remember when it started happening  
I'd see you in every thought I had and then  
The thoughts slowly found words attached to them  
And I knew as they escaped away I was committed myself to them  
And every day I regret those things  
'Cause now I see  
That I took what I hated and made it a part of me_

I didn't want to be you. But I am. And now they all know and even though I came back and took my punishment they all look at me and see you.

_I am  
Little bit of loneliness  
A little bit of disregard  
A handful of complaints  
But I can't help the fact  
That everyone can see these scars  
I am  
What I want you to want  
What I want you to feel  
But it's like  
No matter what I do  
I can't convince you  
To just believe this is real  
So I let go  
Watching you  
Turn your back like you always do  
Face away and pretend that I'm not  
But I'll be here  
'Cause you're all I got_

Everyone stays away cause they all saw the scars. I tried to kill you because I wanted you to feel my power. And you never turned back around. After you left you never watched me struggle but even after you hurt me and killed them.

_You love the things I say I'll do  
The way I'll hurt myself again just to get back at you  
You take away when I give in  
My life  
My pride is broken_

And even after you broke me. I still loved you.

_I don't need you anymore  
I don't want to be ignored  
I don't need one more day  
Of you wasting me away_

_With no apologies_

You were always my brother.

_Sometimes I  
Feel like I trusted you too well  
Sometimes I  
Just feel like screaming at myself  
Somestimes I'm  
In Disbelief I didn't know  
Somehow I  
Need to be alone_

I always wanted to be you. I idolized you. But I never saw that you were in pain.

_Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow  
Every step that I take is  
Another mistake to you  
Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow  
And every second I waste  
Is more than I can take_

_  
And I know  
I may end up failing too  
But I know  
You were just like me  
With someone disappointed in you_

I was sure you were perfect. But when I was running away, you were just ahead of me and suddenly I realized that I was running after you.

_I don't know what's worth fighting for  
Or why I have to scream  
I don't know why I instigate  
And say what I don't mean  
I don't know how I got this way  
I know it's not alright  
So I'm breaking the habit  
Tonight_

But now I need my own life. I need to be me. So I decided to turn around and stop chasing after you. And it was only then that I saw you and we fought.

_Get away from me  
Gimme my space back  
You gotta just go  
Everything comes down to memories of you  
I've kept it in but now i'm letting you know  
I've let you go  
Get away from me_

I won. Because I turned my back on you. I can't forget those memories because they're pat of me. But I can let you go. I'm not afraid and I'm not alone.

_Sometimes I remember  
The darkness of my past  
Bringing back these memories  
I wish I didn't have  
Sometimes I think of letting go  
And never looking back  
And never moving forward so  
There would never be a past_

I can let those memories go so you can rest peacefully. I had to let go of a piece of me but now I can see what I couldn't before. Now this nightmare is ending.

_I've let myself become you  
I've let myself become lost inside these thoughts of you  
Giving up a part of me  
I've let myself become you_

I gave up these memories just to get rid of you. Even though you're in my chest you aren't in my head. I'm glad because if you were in my head I might get lost in you. And I could lose me again.

_I take everything from the inside  
And throw it all away  
'Cause I swear  
For the last time  
I won't trust myself with you_

_I won't trust myself with you  
I won't waste myself on you  
Waste myself on you  
You _

You're in my chest but you'll have to make room. Cause my nightmare of you has ended and I'm just me. I'm sitting up in bed now and I know my back is riddled with scars. And I know I was having a nightmare but this time I'm at peace and my cheeks are dry. So make room. Because I've let go of you and I've taken her. And she's under my skin and even now I can feel her against my side. She's worried and she's looking at me and my scars and my mistake.

And she loves them all.

"Did you have another nightmare?"

"Yes. But I'm fine now. Go back to sleep, Sakura."

000000000000000000000000000000000

This is harder than it looks, phew. All Linkin park songs and they all rock. Though I still think Linkin park watched Naruto and then wrote all of their songs on the characters in it. Please review!


End file.
